Adhere
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Yang Slaine dapat ketika meraih Inaho adalah kegelapan. Vampire!AU #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Disclaimer:**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By : Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: BL, AU, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Yang Slaine dapat ketika meraih Inaho adalah kegelapan. Vampire!AU #BlackWhiteOrangeBat

 **Prompt** **: HITAM [ Mengikat]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Adhere © Kiriya Alstroemeir**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Inaho menemukannya disaat keadaannya sekarat dengan berlumuran darah. Slaine begitu ingat rasanya, penuh rasa sakit dan dingin. Di tengah kesadarannya yang hampir melayang, iris rubi itu diam menatapnya.

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan susah payah ke arah sosok yang diam berdiri. Berusaha meraihnya barang seujung jari.

Dan kemudian dunianya dipenuhi kegelapan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

" _Hime-sama_ ," Slaine bergegas menghampiri tuan putri yang bersantai di balkon kastil. Sosok anggun bergaun putih itu mengulas senyum, surai pirangnya tertiup angin malam.

"Selamat malam Slaine." Alih-alih mengucapkan alasan memanggil Slaine, sang _hime_ memberikan sapaan untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Selamat malam, _hime-sama_."

Slaine tidak mempertanyakan alasannya dipanggil begitu sang tuan putri tiba di kastil. Berdiam diri menikmati waktu berjalan adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Mereka punya banyak waktu untuk hal itu karena waktu berhenti untuk mereka.

"Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama aku tidak pulang kemari?" iris kemerahan khas _vampire_ mewarnai netra Asseylum.

"Hampir tiga bulan," mata hijau kebiruan itu menatap balik _hime_ lekat.

"Yaah, menemani Klancain- _san_ pergi menemui tetua klan di kastil utama memang merepotkan." Asseylum mengarahkan pandang padanya. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Slaine. Lelaki itu sepantaran anak berumur empat belas tahun—atau kira-kira begitulah harusnya. Salah satu _vampire servant_ di kastil milik keluarga Vers semenjak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Harusnya aku memberikan lebih banyak persediaan injeksi untuk anak kesayanganku."

Menerima uluran tangan Asseylum, dia berlutut, menancapkan taringnya di pergelangan tangan sang _vampire pure blood_.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Iris kemerahan itu menatapnya dengan makna yang tidak tertangkap oleh Slaine. Dia tidak mengerti jelas apa maksud dari ekspresi tenang sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengan tuan puteri. Dia hanya tahu, pandangan itu menatapnya intens.

Seandainya saja, Asseylum tidak sedang duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan pemuda Kaizuka, mungkin Slaine sudah melayangkan kalimat bernada jengkel padanya.

Dia dipungut oleh Inaho tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia masih anak kecil waktu itu, hampir mati karena terlibat dalam perampokan di desanya sebagai korban dengan panah yang menancap di perutnya. Tidak mengetahui akibat mengulurkan tangan pada Inaho membuatnya tidak bisa hidup sebagai manusia lagi dan tidak diperkenankan menyapa sinar mentari.

Terakhir kali bertemu dengan pemuda bermarga Kaizuka itupun mulai terlupa kapan jelasnya. Dua tahun yang lalu mungkin. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan bagi mereka, baik itu Asseylum maupun Inaho. Mungkin begitulah akibat waktu yang membeku bagi mereka, kaum vampire. Meskipun Slaine sendiri sudah masuk dalam bagian kaum itu sendiri meski dalam kasta yang rendah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Inaho- _san_. Sudah dua tahun bukan? Menikmati petualanganmu?" Asseylum menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanan, _eyesmile_ menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum ramah terpatri untuk sahabat yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

Inaho mengangguk. Beberapa saat dia mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok di belakang Asseylum, untuk mendapati keadaan kastil masih sama. Chandelier kristal berpendar, kursi-kursi tersusun rapi dan meja panjang yang berada pada letak simetris. _Grandfather clock_ dari kayu mahoni berwarna coklat kokoa menunjukkan waktu dengan pendulum yang bergerak harmonis—meskipun benda itu tidak ada maknanya bagi mereka. Lemari kaca berisi cangkir keramik yang dipoles dengan lukisan bunga bermekaran bersepuh warna pastel. Tentu saja, keadaan kastil ini di desain sesuai selera Asseylum.

"Aku menikmatinya."

Asseylum sebetulnya tidak menyakini itu adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya, namun berbincang hal lain terdengar jauh lebih menarik.

"Meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin bercakap lebih lama denganmu, tapi aku harus pergi bersama Klancain- _san_. Kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana tetua kita. Mereka cukup menyebalkan." Asseylum mengucapkannya dengan sedikit nada berbisik. "Aku harap kau bisa tinggal lebih lama disini."

"Aku yakin itu bukan ide yang bagus."

Inaho mengucapkan hal itu dengan tegas. Mengenang perbedaan status yang begitu mendalam diantara dirinya dan klan _vampire pure blood_ —terutama Asseylum.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak harus peduli dengan _pure blood_ yang arogan itu. Kau tahu, aku dan Klancain- _san_ akan selalu menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka disini."

"Aku menghargai itu, Seylum- _san_."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang dunia luar lebih banyak. Oh ya, kau bisa bicara dengan Slaine. Aku yakin dia sangat merindukanmu." Sang tuan puteri berlalu sebelum membungkuk sekilas. Pergi meninggalkan ruang jamuan.

"A—aku tidak merindukanmu!" Slaine berkilah, memastikan Asseylum telah meninggalkan mereka berdua sebelum melontarkan ucapan protes.

Inaho tidak menanggapinya, dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju luar kastil. Taman bunga di yang didominasi mawar adalah kesukaan sang pemilik kastil. Salah satu hal yang hidup dan mati di kastil karena waktu. Slaine mengikutinya tanpa diperintah.

Slaine hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung tegap di depannya. Orang yang mengantarkannya pada Asseylum Vers Allusia. Menjadikannya hidup untuk mengabdi pada Asseylum. Slaine tidak tahu kalau itu adalah hal yang dia terima karena telah menadahkan tangan pada Inaho. Tentu saja, Asseylum- _sama_ adalah sosok yang baik—dibanding vampire lainnya, Slaine bersyukur tentang hal itu dan menggenggam liontin pemberian sang _hime_ yang terkalung di lehernya.

Inaho mungkin saja terlihat berperawakan seperti pemuda berumuran dua puluh lima tahunan, faktanya, sama seperti Asseylum, mereka telah sampai pada umur tiga digit. Slaine mengerti betapa jauhnya jarak mereka. Meskipun begitu—tetap saja, mereka telah terikat satu sama lain sejak pertemuan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Asseylum memang memiliki hak penuh tentang dirinya dan juga seluruh penghuni kastil, tapi Inaho lah yang bertanggung jawab telah membuatnya hidup sebagai vampire _servant_ sementara Inaho sendiri hanya _half blood_ yang sering direndahkan oleh klan. Inilah sebabnya, entah dalam berapa lama waktu berlalu, hanya sesekali saja Inaho kembali datang mengunjungi kastil untuk sekedar bertemu Asseylum—atau mungkin— Slaine. Disaat dia sendiri tahu bagaimana ucapan buruk mengenai _half blood_ mengalir dari para _pure blood_ tepat begitu Inaho menapakkan langkah kaki pertamanya di wilayah kekuasaan vampire.

Slaine mempertanyakan hal itu. Kenapa Inaho menolongnya disaat bahkan dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk diberi pada Slaine, sehingga harus meminta kepada Asseylum.

Untuk apa, kau melakukan itu Inaho?

Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, meminta Slaine datang padanya. Tidak ada alasan menolak bagi Slaine. Bahkan jika Inaho meminta sujudnya maupun nyawanya, dia pasti akan memberikannya. Apapun untuk sang penyelamatnya. Tapi Inaho tidak pernah meminta apapun.

Dia selalu memberi dan memberi. Meskipun Slaine tidak meminta.

"—Apa ini?" Slaine memperhatikan apa yang telah diserahkan Inaho padanya. Sebuah kantung plastik berisi sesuatu. Tampaknya benih bunga.

" _Moon flower_."

Slaine mengangguk paham. _Hime_ pernah menyebutkannya, bunga yang hanya mekar saat malam hari dan harus ditanam saat bulan baru atau purnama.

" _Hime_ pasti sangat menyukai oleh-oleh darimu. Terakhir kali kau membawakannya benih biji bunga wisteria, dia terlihat begitu senang. Mungkin karena Klaincain- _sama_ terlalu sibuk dengan urusan klan. Jadi menghabiskan waktu di taman ini menjadi hobi _hime-sama_."

Inaho menepuk kepala Slaine ringan. Tidak nyaman bagi Slaine karena itu membuatnya merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil—meskipun dia tahu jelas, dia memang masih anak kecil di mata Inaho. Sial, perbedaan usia tiga digit ini membuatnya kesal.

Inaho mengangkat dagu Slaine perlahan, mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Iris hijau-kebiruan dan netra merah rubi.

"Kau lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya." Komentar Inaho.

"Tentu saja! Kita sudah tidak bertemu selama dua tahun!" Slaine berseru. Bagi manusia itu tentu waktu yang cukup panjang. Sebagai _half blood_ , harusnya Inaho tahu itu.

"Kau selalu datang dan pergi tanpa kabar."

"Kupikir kau tidak merindukanku, _koumori_?"

"Aku—tidak merindukanmu."

Inaho menjauhkan tangannya, "Berarti tidak masalah. Aku datang atau pergi."

Slaine meraih ujung baju yang dipakai Inaho, "T—tapi aku senang kau datang."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Bagaimana menggambarkan warna sehijau hutan dan sebiru pada iris Slaine, selain kata indah?

Slaine mungkin tidak tahu hal itu. Jelas, karena Inaho tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Hanya Asseylum yang mengucapkan hal itu secara lugas. Tentang ketenangan yang terlihat pada iris milik Slaine. Asseylum tentu tahu apa yang terpancar dari penglihatan Inaho yang ditujukan pada pemilik surai platina.

Tidak banyak vampire yang memiliki warna mata selain merah. Pada dasarnya itulah warna yang mencerminkan ciri mutlak mereka. Slaine beruntung, menjadi _vampire servant_ salah satu _pure_ _blood_ yang memiliki derajat tinggi dalam klan; Asseylum. Membuatnya termasuk salah satu _servant_ elit dibanding yang lainnya. Dia belum pernah mendaratkan taringnya pada manusia. Hingga matanya masih berwarna original. Tentu saja itu karena Asseylum. Dia memperlakukan Slaine lebih istimewa dibanding yang lainnya, pastinya tidak dalam artian romantis. Dia menyebut Slaine sebagai anak kesayangan dan menyukai iris _teal_ -nya.

Warna hutan—warna langit—yang tidak bisa dijamah sang tuan puteri disaat fajar menyingsing. Hutan dan langit yang hanya bisa Inaho lalui tanpa menetap.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Taman itu sepi, hanya berteman langit malam bertabur bintang. Kolam bentuk lingkaran dengan air mancur di tengahnya menampakkan pantulan rembulan yang masih setengah. Inaho duduk di pinggiran kolam yang terbuat dari bata.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini, Inaho- _san_? Bukankah Asseylum- _sama_ berkata kau bisa berada disini tanpa peduli para vampire lain?"

Inaho mengelus pipi Slaine, memberikan kesan seperti menyayangi adik kecil di mata yang melihatnya.

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu begitu singkat. Tapi juga membuat begitu kecewa.

"Ini bukan tempat yang layak untuk _half blood_ sepertiku."

Kastil ini bahkan begitu luas, kemungkinan bertemu dengan _pure blood_ yang elit pun tidak mudah, mengenang mereka lebih suka pergi mencari mangsa saat malam dan memilih tidur di _coffin_ saat fajar tiba. Belum lagi mengingat ini adalah kastil milik Asseylum, berada di wilayah timur—yang cukup jauh dari kastil utama klan tetua berada.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawaku ikut pergi bersamamu? Bukankah harusnya aku berada di bawah tanggung jawabmu. Kau yang membawaku kemari, harusnya kau juga yang membawaku pergi dari sini. Kau bisa saja membawaku pergi."

"Kau tahu apa pekerjaanku?"

"Asseylum- _sama_ berkata kau adalah petualang."

Inaho mengangguk sekilas, Asseylum tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena dia memang mendatangi banyak tempat, "Tugasku adalah mengawasi keadaan dunia luar. Aku tidak bisa berada pada satu tempat untuk waktu yang lama. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Slaine ingin berucap, tapi kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, jelas dia berpikir dan ragu mengucapkan jawabannya.

"Karena itu berbahaya? Sangat berbahaya?"

"Ya."

Jika mereka, kaum vampire tertangkap oleh manusia, tentu akan di bunuh dengan belati perak atau salib. Berkat perjanjian yang tercipta antara kaum vampire, werewolf dan manusia. Selama masih dalam batas perjanjian. Semua dapat diatasi dengan cara damai. Mencari mangsa dapat dilakukan oleh vampire, namun tidak untuk membunuh manusia. Lagipula, vampire terlalu mulia mengotori tangannya dengan membunuh manusia yang rendah di mata mereka.

"Kenapa kau mendapat tugas berbahaya seperti itu, Inaho- _san_?"

"Aku yang memilihnya."

Atau lebih tepatnya, itu adalah pilihan yang tersedia. Pilihan terbaik yang Inaho dapat. Dengan pekerjaan semacam itu, setidaknya Inaho tidak perlu sering mendengar celaan tentang statusnya yang _half blood_. Seseorang yang terlahir dari ayah vampire—dan ibu seorang manusia.

Bagaimana bisa, pemangsa bisa mencintai santapannya. Tempat yang paling pantas bagi manusia adalah melayani mereka. Kendati tidak semua manusia layak mendapatkan kesempatan seperti itu. Inaho lebih memilih pergi.

"Harusnya kau memilih bekerja di kastil ini saja—"

"Jika begitu, dulu kita tidak akan pernah bertemu."

Saat itu, seorang anak kecil yang sekarat mencoba meraih Inaho. Inaho menerimanya. Satu-satunya kehangatan yang pernah memberikan kesan mendalam untuknya. Sekarang, telapak tangan yang kecil itu sedingin miliknya. Berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa ditiap kali pertemuan mereka. Yang masih sama hanya satu hal—keindahan yang terpancar dari bola mata hijau-kebiruan. Tidak akan membosankan untuk dipandang dalam waktu yang lama.

"I—itu benar," Slaine mengantupkan mulutnya, merasa sedih. Dia tidak pernah menang jika itu adalah berargumentasi dengan Inaho Kaizuka. Banyak hal yang hanya bisa terucap di dalam hati.

 _Bahkan, walaupun kita memiliki waktu yang begitu panjang, apa artinya jika tidak bisa bersama?_

"Kau harus tetap disini, _koumori_. Agar aku memiliki tempat kembali meskipun hanya sebentar."

Saat itu, umur Slaine empat belas tahun. Yang dia dapatkan sebelum Inaho pergi, adalah usapan ringan di kepalanya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Satu hal yang diketahui tentang Slaine oleh para vampire; Slaine adalah pelayan kesayangan tuan puteri pemilik kastil di wilayah timur—Asseylum Vers Allusia, yang merupakan tunangan _Count_ Klancain Cruhteo.

Slaine; manusia yang dibawa oleh _half blood_ —Inaho Kaizuka kepada sosok bersurai pirang cerah itu. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai persembahan. Karena _half blood_ begitu dekat dengan sang tuan puteri.

Kenyataannya tidak demikian. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, Inaho Kaizuka meminta sesuatu dari Asseylum. Dia meminta agar anak kecil itu diselamatkan. Alasan kenapa _half blood_ begitu dibenci karena _perasaan_ yang mereka miliki untuk manusia—terkadang lebih besar dibanding kepada kaum vampire itu sendiri.

Asseylum mengabulkannya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Tiga tahun. Bagi vampire, mungkin itu tidak ada artinya. Hanya seperti kedipan mata. Bagi Slaine yang pernah mengecap rasa menjadi manusia, tahu jelas itu adalah waktu yang panjang. Cukup panjang untuk mengubah perasaan seseorang. Cukup banyak untuk berpikir. Cukup lama untuk menampung perasaan rindu yang meluap.

Mungkin _half blood_ itu mati diluar sana. Mati dibunuh hunter dengan air suci atau ditikam pengikut gereja dengan rosario. Terkadang menunggu tidak serta menumpulkan sebuah perasaan, namun menumpuk menjadi rindu. Mungkin dia tidak memiliki rasa rindu sebanyak yang dimiliki Slaine.

Tiga tahun berlalu dan tak pernah sekalipun, Slaine mendapat kesempatan keluar melewati gerbang, hingga membuatnya mulai lupa, seperti apa di luar sana. Tentu saja, apa yang bisa dilakukan _vampire servant_ di alam lepas.

Yang dapat dilakukan hanyalah membantu mengerjakan tugas yang dijalani Asseylum, termasuk mengerjakan laporan yang harus ditulis dengan kuas tinta hitam tanpa kesalahan. Menemani Asseylum di taman satu-satunya yang menjadi hal favoritnya dibanding membersihkan beratus-ratus cangkir keramik di lemari kaca dari jati. Hal ini menjadi rutinitas yang terulang.

Slaine selalu memandang pendulum yang terus bergerak pada jam tua. Hingga jam berganti jadi hari dan tahun.

Hingga suatu malam, beberapa pelayan berbisik, membicarakan sosok _half blood_ yang akhirnya kembali berkunjung.

Slaine bergegas, langkahnya tergesa menuju taman. Satu-satunya tempat yang dia pastikan akan didatangi Inaho.

Pemuda itu menatap _moon flower_ yang bermekaran. Berdiri dalam diam. Selalu seperti itu. Terlihat kesepian, tapi tidak dapat diraih.

"Kau merawatnya dengan baik, _koumori_."

Merindukan dan ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin diungkapkan ketika bertemu. Setelahnya sekian patah kata yang sering terbayang tak terucapkan. Tidak ada pula gerakan berarti selain bertukar pandang. Iris hijau kebiruan yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Senang kau kembali dengan keadaan yang baik, Inaho- _san_."

Dan ini cukup bagi keduanya.

Sepuluh tahun sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka. Itu artinya Slaine telah berumur tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus diusap kepalanya.

Inaho memberikannya ciuman di kening sebelum pergi. Dia pergi lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka mengikat diri mereka, satu sama lain dengan caranya sendiri. Slaine selalu menunggu di tempat yang sama—Inaho pergi dan akan selalu kembali ke tempat yang sama.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Bagaimana jika aku memintanya?"

Sir Trillram, _pure blood_ berstatus _Baron_ tampak menaruh minat pada Slaine pada acara yang diadakan di kastil timur. Dia telah melakukan hal yang membuat tetua klan merasa terhibur kalau boleh dikata. Tentunya dia berhak mendapat sesuatu jika meminta.

Slaine tentu bisa jadi pelayan yang baik dilihat dari sikap sopan santunnya.

Jika boleh memilih, tentunya Slaine tidak mau hal itu. Tapi, memangnya dia punya pilihan? Netranya menatap hati-hati pada kumpulan vampire elit yang menikmati jalannya jamuan disana. Dia berdiri untuk sekian lama, sementara Asseylum dan Klancain sibuk menebar senyuman dan bicara dengan tamu. Dia lebih memilih membersihkan ribuan koleksi cangkir keramik koleksi Asseylum setahun penuh dibanding menjadi pelayan vampire itu.

"Kau tidak bisa meminta sesuatu yang begitu kusayangi, Sir."

Asseylum tersenyum diiringi nada suara yang tidak bercanda. Dibelakangnya, _half blood_ mengikuti. Inaho Kaizuka dengan wajahnya yang tenang. Sempat bertemu pandang sekian detik dengan Slaine.

"Aku tidak menyangka, tuan puteri mengundang _half blood_ kemari. Bukankah itu sedikit mencoreng acara jamuan malam ini."

Sir Trillram mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan kesan pongah, beberapa _pure_ _blood_ di sekitar terdengar mengiyakan, yang lain hanya diam saja.

Pemuda setengah vampire itu tenang, dia terlihat tampan dan mempesona dengan kemeja hitam, seandainya status _half blood_ tidak mencelanya. Dia berbakat dengan sederet keahlian yang sebenarnya mampu membuat vampire _pure blood_ terdiam. Tetua klan mengakui hal itu. Hanya saja, sebagian besar kalangan mereka memang terlalu arogan untuk mengakuinya. Asseylum menyayangkan hal itu.

"Tenang saja, aku datang tidak untuk mengganggu pesta kalian." Inaho menunduk sekilas dan berlalu. "Oh ya, pelayan itu tidak cocok untukmu, lupakan saja."

Geraman terdengar. Inaho memilih mengabaikan dan Asseylum hanya menghela napas kecil.

"Itu tidak terdengar sopan. Tapi aku menyukai ucapanmu itu." Slaine berkomentar. Tatapannya menjurus pada sosok yang berdiri di tepi kolam air mancur taman. Spot yang selalu dituju olehnya.

"Sejujurnya bekerja dibawah Tuan _Baron_ itu, terdengar mengerikan." Lanjutnya.

Meskipun fakta tentang beberapa diantara vampire _pure blood_ lain juga mengajukan penawaran tentangnya. Slaine hanya bergidik saja karena sejauh ini masih berada di bawah naungan kastil Vers.

"Tentang hal itu, Seylum- _san_ tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku juga." Inaho mengalihkan pandangannya yang sempat mengarah pada Slaine _. Moon flower_ bermekaran. Dia selalu datang disaat yang tepat. Disaat semua bunga di taman bermekaran dengan cantiknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak tinggal disini—bahkan sangat jarang kemari. Kau membuatku merasa tidak berguna, Inaho- _san_. Dan sejauh ini, memang tidak ada hal yang aku lakukan selain berada disini."

 _Ini dunia yang aman untukmu, Slaine_. Inaho ingin mengatakannya, meskipun mungkin ini bukanlah dunia yang Slaine inginkan—jauh dari harapan sang pemuda itu. Dia tidak bisa memberikan yang lebih baik daripada ini. Yang bisa Inaho lakukan hanyalah membawanya masuk dalam kegelapan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi lebih dari ini, _koumori_."

Dunia memang luas dengan sinar matahari paginya, kicauan burung, laut yang luas membentang dan awan berarak. Sayangnya, pemandangan itu tidak pantas untuk mereka. Malam adalah saat untuk mereka, menatap rembulan yang bersanding dengan ribuan kerlip bintang, menikmati waktu hingga dini hari bermaksud menyapa pagi.

"Apa—tapi aku tidak meminta—"

"Katakan, apa kau menyesal mengulurkan tanganmu padaku waktu itu?" surai kehitamannya dibuai angin, pertanyaan itu terdengar penuh harapan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal Inaho- _san_. Hanya saja…"

Inaho tersenyum tipis hingga ekspresinya tidak tertangkap oleh siapapun, bahkan Slaine sendiri. Karena Inaho juga tidak menyesal telah menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Hanya saja, tidakkah kau pikir ini sangat lama—menunggumu datang kemari. Kau sangat sibuk ya? Setiap kali _hime-sama_ selalu bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan membawakan bunga-bunga indah yang akan mekar untuknya."

 _Menunggu itu—apakah artinya kau merindukanku? Kau pasti menjawab tidak._

"Menunggumu itu melelahkan, kau tahu? Tapi aku tidak tahu hal lain selain menunggumu."

"Berapa lama, kali ini?"

"Sepuluh tahun. Umurku dua puluh tujuh tahun sekarang. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh banyak, pertumbuhanku sudah melambat, kurasa. Dan dari yang kulihat, kau tidak berubah sama sekali."

Sepuluh tahun. Bukan waktu yang lama untuk mereka. Mereka masih punya banyak sekali waktu jika itu tentang rentang umur untuk vampire. Namun jika dipikir lagi, mereka tidak bertemu selama sepuluh tahun, itu adalah hal yang cukup mengesankan. Pantas saja Asseylum mengomel padanya tadi. Bunga di taman tentu telah tumbuh-hidup-mati, terus mengulang siklus itu. Hari selalu sama untuk Slaine, tapi selalu berbeda untuk Inaho yang berada diluar gerbang kastil—hingga Inaho rasa, dia lupa akan waktu dan tidak memikirkannya.

"Bagiku, ini adalah waktu yang lama, Inaho- _san_."

Menunggu selalu membuat waktu terasa berjalan dengan lambat, memang.

"Tetapi tidak ada yang berubah. Lagipula apa yang bisa kau harapkan dariku, _Koumori_?" Inaho berucap dengan pemikiran bahwa berharap tidak akan mengubah apapun.

 _Aku tidak bisa membawamu keluar dari kastil ini. Ataupun aku tinggal di kastil ini._

Slaine tidak ingin banyak meminta. _Cukup rasa serakah itu bertahan dihati tanpa diucapkan. Karena dia tahu, mana saja yang sanggup menjadi kenyataan itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari inginnya._

"—lebih sering singgah kemari. Kau tahu tempat ini selalu terbuka untukmu—begitu kan, kata _hime-sama_."

 _Jangan membuatku selalu menunggu—dan menunggu terlalu lama._

"Kau selalu menunggu kedatanganku, meskipun tidak merindukanku?"

"H—hanya memastikan, penyelamatku masih hidup. Aku berhutang budi dan belum bisa membayarnya. Tentu saja aku menunggumu untuk alasan itu …"

Memang tidak terdengar meyakinkan. Namun itu juga bukanlah kebohongan.

Inaho berdiri dan melangkah menghampirinya, mereka berdua berhadapan dengan tinggi dan jarak yang tidak begitu jauh. _Betapa anak kecil begitu cepat dewasa_ , mungkin itu yang berada dipikiran Inaho.

"Kau tahu, waktu tidak berjalan untuk kita, _Koumori_."

"Tetapi waktu berpengaruh untuk kita, Inaho- _san_. Kita memang memiliki waktu yang begitu panjang—tapi yang penting bukan tentang berapa lama tapi bagaimana kita kita menjalaninya kan?"

Slaine meraih lengan kanan Inaho tanpa rasa sungkan, membuka telapaknya dan mendaratkan sebuah _pocket watch_ disana.

Inaho menatap jam saku yang berada digenggamannya, berwarna keemasan dengan rantai dan motif kuno. Tidak seantik kelihatannya, karena ada hari dan tanggal tertera disana hingga jejak artistiknya berkurang. Sudah terkena sentuhan kontemporer meskipun masih memberikan kesan klasik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengikat waktu kita berdua." Ucap Slaine kalem.

"Dari mana kau mendapatnya?"

"Ini pemberian ayahku, dulu sekali."

Sesaat tertegun menatap pemuda dihadapannya, Slaine hampir lupa kalau kali ini penampilan pemuda itu sedikit berbeda dibanding biasanya. Terakhir kali bertemu memang sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tapi Slaine selalu mendapati pemuda itu memakai kemeja putih setiap kali bertemu, bahkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Menyamakan waktu yang mereka jalani. Berdetak pada sekon, menit dan jam yang sama. Itu terdengar _cheesy_. Mengenang Inaho tidak mengenali waktu lagi. Menyamakan dua, tiga, dan sepuluh tahun seolah dalam rentang yang begitu dekat.

"Agar kau setidaknya tahu, berapa lama waktu telah berlalu."

— _Berapa lama aku menunggumu._

" _Okay_." Inaho menggenggam jam saku itu, masih dengan jemari Slaine berada di atasnya. " _Thanks_." Dia menggengam erat dan mengangkatnya perlahan hingga jemari putih pucat itu bertemu dengan bibirnya secara lembut. Iris merah rubinya menatap Slaine yang terhenyak karena perlakuannya.

Ahh… begitu _pure_.

Iris rubi Inaho berkilat.

Rasanya begitu ingin membuatnya hancur berantakan, dan pada sisi yang lain tetap membuatnya begitu berharga untuk disentuh. Sejak awal, sosok ini begitu mengikat hati.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kotak itu dibawakan oleh Eddelrittou ke balkon taman. Dan manik Slaine mengekorinya dengan penasaran, sehingga Asseylum tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Inaho- _san_ yang membawanya beberapa waktu yang lalu," dia menuturkan, "Bibit bunga. Yang ini Lily Casablanca, lalu yang di kotak satunya adalah Red spider lily."

Slaine mengangguk paham, tentu _hime-sama_ memintanya untuk menanam, seperti biasanya.

"Lily Casablanca. Kudengar dia sangat mahal dikalangan manusia. Bunga yang harum, halus dan elegan. Kita beruntung mendapatkannya dengan mudah dari Inaho- _san_." Asseylum menerawang, "Aku akan menantikan saatnya bermekaran di malam yang indah."

Langit siang tidak membakar mereka, hanya tidak baik dan menyia-nyiakan energi kehidupan yang mereka dapat dari manusia. Seperti rokok dan kopi. Karena itulah langit petang setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk untuk dinikmati. Seperti sekarang.

"Untuk yang satu ini, kita tidak menanamnya disini."

Slaine mengikuti langkah _hime-sama_ , dengan kotak dan peralatan yang dibawanya. Tidak terlalu jauh dari taman dan belum melewati gerbang kastil. Ada tanah yang lapang disana.

"Menanamnya disini?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Ini spot yang bagus. Kita bisa melihatnya dari atas balkon lantai dua kastil saat mekar. Akan membosankan kalau yang bisa kita lihat dari kastil hanya hutan pinus saja." Asseylum menjelaskan. _Higanbana_. Atau dikenal dengan sebutan Red spider lily, tidak bisa hidup di musim panas. Dia hanya berbunga pada bulan agustus-september. Akhir musim panas atau musim gugur.

Saat itu, mereka berjalan menuju arah kembali ke kastil. Slaine selesai menanam bibit bunga.

"Higanbana memiliki makna kematian dan reinkarnasi. Dalam legenda, dia dikaitkan dengan cinta yang tidak tersampaikan. Jika bunganya sedang mekar, daunnya akan gugur. Sedangkan jika daunnya tumbuh, bunganya akan gugur. Ibarat sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai tetapi tidak dapat bersama-sama. Kisah yang cukup dramatis untuk bunga yang cantik, benarkan?"

 _Meskipun begitu, dia akan tetap tumbuh dengan indah._

Untuk beberapa saat, Slaine merasa melankolis.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Hei tuan, sedang senggang?"

Wanita itu cantik, tubuhnya bagus dan menggoda. Memberikan tawaran kepada Inaho yang berlalu di jalanan ramai malam itu. Pemuda itu cukup beruntung mendapatkan ajakan dari wanita cantik yang sepertinya masih berumur dua puluhan. Dia menghampiri, Iris merahnya menatap intens. Wanita ini cukup menarik dan cukup memasuki kriteria.

Disudut gang buntu dengan suasana sepi. Sangat strategis untuk melakukan sesuatu. _Half blood_ itu berbisik begitu pelan dan seduktif, dengan mata merah menyala. "Beritahu aku apa yang kau ketahui tentang hunter."

Hipnotis memang keahlian utama vampire.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Meskipun perjanjian damai beserta aturan mengikat mereka, itu tidak membuat setiap orang taat. Melanggarnya membuat keadaan lebih menarik. _Vampire_ _servant_ murahan yang bekerja sama dengan _hunter_ penghianat. Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan, kalau bukan keretakan hubungan vampire dan manusia yang memang pada dasarnya rentan. Vampire arogan itu pantas dimusnahkan, katanya. Hunter yang hanya memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Bukan hal baru, tapi selalu merepotkan.

 _Dan Inaho mulai merasa lelah._

"Aku tahu, kau _half blood_ yang sering disebut-sebut dalam organisasi. Mana yang kau pilih, pisau perak, air suci atau Rosario?"

Kata-kata yang familiar, karena dia sering mendengar tawaran semacam itu.

Inaho sudah tahu bagaimana caranya membunuh sejak umurnya enam tahun.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kastil sepi adalah hal biasa, mungkin karena tempat ini begitu luas, dan setiap orang—kalau boleh disebut demikian—punya kesibukannya masing-masing.

Eddelrittou.

Klancain- _sama_.

Asseylum- _sama_.

Slaine tidak sesibuk yang kelihatannya. Dia adalah pelayan yang teladan dan layak menjadi contoh. Semua pekerjaannya selesai tepat waktu dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Dia memanfaatkan waktunya dengan efektif dan efesien.

Jadi peristiwa déjà vu beda tokoh ini membuat Slaine terdiam—nyaris tidak bernapas. Mereka saling menatap. Sosok itu, Inaho Kaizuka, berdiri diantara red spider lily berbunga merah yang mekar bercampur nuansa suram. Dia berlumuran darah dengan rembesan yang terlihat jelas mengalir dari perutnya. Mata merahnya meneteskan darah yang mengalir di pipi. Merah darah dan bunga tidak bisa lagi dibedakan.

Dia akan mati.

Inaho mengulurkan tangan padanya dengan gerakan yang berat. Dan Slaine berlari ke arahnya. Merengkuhnya erat hingga mereka jatuh terduduk. Darahnya mungkin tidak cukup, tapi dia membiarkan taring itu menancap di lehernya.

Iris merahnya selalu mengundang pertanyaan bagi Slaine. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini? Slaine tenggelam di dalamnya, ketika mereka bertukar pandang.

Di mata Inaho, hijau-kebiruan itu warna yang penuh ketenangan, dan kata lain yang mencerminkannya adalah indah. Bibir itu tidak pernah mengatakannya, tentang keindahan maupun cinta. Namun saat ini mereka beradu penuh hasrat satu sama lain dengan begitu dalam. Memagutnya lembut tapi menuntut.

Jam saku tertangkap oleh netra _teal_ -nya. Ada di tangan Inaho. Rantainya terputus, kacanya pecah, dan detiknya berhenti.

Langit malam. Bunga lily merah dan jam yang berhenti bergerak.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Suatu waktu, vampire akan tertidur lama. Beberapa diantaranya tidur selamanya. Beberapa lainnya hanya sebatas menunggu hingga malam tiba, menunggu rembulan menggeser singgasana sang raja dan kembali begitu menunjukkan subuh yang mengejar sinar mentari.

"Dia tidak mati, dia hanya tidur Slaine." Asseylum menyentuh bahu _vampire servant_ kesayangannya. Mencoba meyakinkan, kendati itupun tidak pasti.

Inaho, dia terluka begitu parah, hingga memerlukan waktu istirahat yang lama. Semoga saja begitu. _Coffin_ yang ditempati Inaho seakan-akan berkata ini adalah batasnya. Satu langkah dari kematian. Saat untuk menenggelamkannya ke dasar tanah. Ruangan itu gelap, semua tirai jendela tidak dibuka dan coffin itu tidak ditutup, cukup jelas untuk melihat sosok yang sedang tidur—dengan lelapnya. Seperti tidak akan bangun lagi.

Slaine meletakkan jam saku yang pecah itu di samping tangan kanan Inaho. Detiknya berhenti, tapi dia akan menunggu.

Slaine selalu menunggu. Dan Inaho selalu kembali untuknya.

Begitulah cara mereka saling mencintai.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[Adhere]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Apa ini? Kali ini bukan bunga?"

"Ini bibit pohon sakura. _Cherry Blossom_. Bunganya penuh dengan filosofis, kata Inaho- _san_. Pohon sakura yang ini susah di dapatkan."

"Dia—menyukai bunga?"

Asseylum berdiri, "Sebagian wilayah ini milik Inaho- _san_ sebenarnya. Dia memberikannya padaku, dan aku menjadikannya taman. Bukan hanya bunga, hidup kami memerlukan sesuatu yang indah." Netra kemerahan _hime-sama_ menatap Slaine dalam.

Indah adalah kata yang ditujukan untuk Slaine. Darinya dan dari Inaho.

Meskipun sekarang, mata Inaho tertutup entah sampai kapan, hingga keindahan itu terabaikan.

"Bunga sakura yang paling indah itu adalah saat malam ketika belum sepenuhnya mekar. Tidak sabar menunggunya tumbuh dan berbunga bersamaan dengan lily dan _moon flower_ —

—ini tempat yang bagus untuk menunggu dan kembali, kan, Slaine?"

Slaine masih menunggu, dalam kegelapan, dengan waktu yang berhenti.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[End]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** Entahlah apa ini. Yang pasti menunggu itu indah, kalau jelas. ;_;

Prompt yang di pakai : Hitam [Mengikat] dan mungkin juga termasuk [Perlindungan]

 _bind; adhere; come or be close contact with; stick or hold together and resist separation._

Bunga sakura paling indah saat malam sebelum mekar, quote dari Hybrid Child. ;)

Lagu yang menemani: **Solids—QUELL, Ensemble stars—UNDEAD; Darkness4, UNICORN Jr.—F.A.**

Roti coklat dan kopi cappuccino oke banget emang.

 **Water City** —01/02/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


End file.
